Story of a Girl
by Sweet Nymph
Summary: Collection of fluffy one-shots.
1. Story of a Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Also, I got the idea for this story from an e-mail of the same title. I just transferred it to TT mode.

* * *

**Story of a Girl**  
  
Starfire was watching the sun go down from the roof of Titans Tower. She sighed. It was wonderful.  
  
"Hey, Star."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. "Hello, Robin. Will you watch the sun set with me?"  
  
"Sure." He came up next to her where she leaned against the small wall. Starfire watched him from the corner of her eye. He was so focused. He was always focused. And determined. Often stubborn, but always kind and understanding. There were so many things she loved about him.  
  
"So, what are sunsets like on your planet?" he asked.  
  
A little surprised by the question—he didn't often ask about her home—she answered, "Nothing like this. On Earth, each day begins and ends with rainbows. On my planet, the light simply dims or brightens, but the color of the sky is never anything but purple."  
  
Robin looked at her. "Purple?"  
  
"That is the color of the Tamaranian sky."  
  
"Oh." He turned back to the sunset. It would be over in a very short while.  
  
Starfire began watching it again, as well. But her mind was not on how beautiful the colored lights were. She was thinking of something else. On many of the Earth programs she had seen on the Television, she knew that dusk was considered a very romantic time of the day. Glancing at Robin, she could see why. The color of the fading light made him seem even more handsome than he was in the full light of day. It made her think about how much she would enjoy the exercise called kissing, as long as it was with the boy beside her.  
  
She had cared about him for so long. There were times when she was certain he felt the same way, but at other times, he seemed not to care.  
  
"Robin," she said before she could stop herself.  
  
Robin turned to look at her. "Yeah?"  
  
Suddenly unsure of how to begin, she asked, "Do you think I am pretty?"  
  
Robin looked momentarily surprised by this question. Then he looked troubled.  
  
"No," he said quietly.  
  
Starfire's heart began to pain her. "Do you want to be with me? Forever?"  
  
"No," he said.  
  
Starfire inhaled, trying to ease the pain. "Would you cry if I left?"  
  
"No."  
  
Starfire wondered if this was what a breaking heart felt like. "Do you even like me?" she finally asked.  
  
"...No."  
  
She had heard enough. Starfire turned and walked away, tears streaming down her face. She would go to her room and cry. And tomorrow she would leave Earth forever.  
  
Before she reached the door, she felt Robin grab her arm. He turned her to face him and took hold of her shoulders.  
  
"You're not pretty. You're beautiful," he said. "I don't want to be with you forever. I _need_ to be with you forever."  
  
Starfire gasped.  
  
"I wouldn't cry if you left... I'd die.  
  
"And I don't like you, Starfire. I love you."

* * *

Aww. Wasn't that sweet? Just a short bit of fluffiness to make your day. 


	2. She Said, Yes

Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
**Dedications:** This is dedicated to **soraoathkeeper** who asked for a R/B  
version of the story. This one is a poem, but the concept is the same.  
Sort of...

* * *

**She Said, Yes  
**  
To the pink one he said, _Can I make you laugh?  
_She said, _Yes.  
_  
To the gray one he said, _Could I make you cry?  
_She said, _Yes.  
_  
To the red one he said, _Do I make you angry?  
_She said, _Yes._  
  
To the blue one he said, _Do you love me?_  
She said, _Guess._


	3. The Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans  
  
Dedications: To Change-Of-Heart2, ScarlatAngel68, blackfire-the-best, soraoathkeeper, MintDragon, Alys, and everyone else from the same place that those guys are from. (You know who you are!)

* * *

**The Gift**  
  
Beast Boy poked his head through the door and scanned the roof. There she was. Raven was levitating near the edge of the roof, meditating. Well, he assumed she was levitating. He couldn't really tell with that cape she was always wearing. And what did she ever do except meditate?  
  
Satisfied that he had analyzed the situation correctly, Beast Boy took a fortifying breath and stepped out to join her.  
  
"Hey, Raven," he said, walking up behind her. Even though she wasn't looking his way, he quickly hid the small bouquet of hand-picked pansies behind his back.  
  
"What?" Raven replied, her usual cheerful self.  
  
Beast Boy grimaced. _Hookay. Not off to a great start._ He kept walking until he was next to her. Flowers still behind his back, he rubbed his tongue over a canine tooth as he thought of how to turn the conversation around. At least turn it into a conversation, he thought. "Umm... today's the first day of spring," he commented finally.  
  
Raven opened one eye and looked at him. Well, it wasn't really a look. More like a glare.  
  
Suddenly uncomfortable, Beast Boy looked at the ground and rubbed his neck with his free hand. "Um... how about that crazy tradition of Star's, huh?" he laughed uncertainly. "Kinda weird, huh?"  
  
Raven closed her eye and faced forward. "Giving flowers to celebrate the first day of spring is not that uncommon," she said.  
  
He grimaced. "Yeah, I guess not." He leaned over slightly, trying to get a better look at her face, hoping to see some hint of emotion. "So, why didn't you accept any flowers, then?"  
  
This question seemed to surprise her. Her eyes popped open and she looked at him fully. But she didn't say anything.  
  
Beast Boy raised his eyebrows. "What? Don't you like flowers?"  
  
Raven's eyebrows came together in a frown. "No, that's not it. I didn't accept flowers because none were offered. To me, anyway."  
  
"What?" This time, it was Beast Boy who frowned. "But I saw Robin and Cyborg with a bunch of flowers. Are you telling me none of those were for you?"  
  
Raven shrugged and faced forward again. "It's Starfire's tradition. They were just humoring her."  
  
"Well, I guess so," he agreed. "But that's not really fair to you, is it?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Oh." Beast Boy brought the flowers out from behind his back and looked at them. "Well, here," he said, holding them out to her. "I got these for you, anyway."  
  
Raven's mouth dropped open a little. Uncertainly, she accepted the bouquet. It was small; there were only five blossoms, all of them pansies. Each one was of a dark violet color with a midnight black center. They were tied together with a slim pink ribbon. The bow was a bit sloppy and the flowers still had a scent, so she knew the gift hadn't been bought. He had actually pick the flowers and made the bouquet himself.  
  
It was surprising. No one had ever given her such a gift before. Flowers were a universal sign of affection, and no one had ever felt any of the softer emotions for her before.  
  
Beast Boy had opened the door and was about to go inside when Raven's soft "Beast Boy" stopped him.  
  
"Yeah, Raven?" he replied.  
  
There was a short silence before her answer. "Thanks," was all she said. 


	4. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: See first Chapter

A/N: This takes place after "Haunted".

**I'm Sorry**  
  
It was late at night in Jump City. So late, anyone still awake called it morning. Usually, the town's resident superheroes, the Teen Titans, were fast asleep. But this was not a normal night.  
  
Starfire lay awake in her room, contemplating the events of the day. Or, rather, the evening. She had never seen Robin act in such a way. She never could have imagined it. According to Cyborg, it was the chemical in the dust that made him so... different. That made him threaten his friends.  
  
That made him hurt her.  
  
Starfire got out of bed. It was of no use; she would not be able to sleep while these thoughts were in her head. Perhaps she could find some form of sleep agent. If she were on Tamaran, she would light some Ometinaga oil and have the pleasant aroma clear her mind. What did people on Earth do when they could not sleep?  
  
"Warm milk," she whispered to herself. She recalled Raven mentioning its use for when one could not sleep. Perhaps its healing properties could ease her mind.  
  
Starfire left her room and walked down the hall, careful not to make too much noise. It would not do to wake the others. And Robin was a light sleeper. He would surely wonder why she was yet awake. She did not wish to tell him that he was the cause.  
  
She gently rubbed her upper arm where Robin had clutched at her earlier. The bruises had finally developed. They were faint yet, but would be much darker by morning. Perhaps she could purchase some cosmetics before the others awoke in the morning to conceal them.  
  
Starfire bit her lip gently. They were what had her the most upset. The bruises. She knew he had not been himself when he had hurt her. It had not been intentional. But he had not apologized, either. It was as though he had brushed the entire incident aside, as though it were unimportant. Perhaps it was, in the grander scheme of events, but she did not like thinking that she was so unimportant to him.  
  
Starfire was several steps into the kitchen/ living area before she noticed the figure at the table. Slumped in a seat, his profile to her, was Robin. He looked terribly unwell.  
  
"Robin?" she whispered. "Robin, why are you still awake?"  
  
He hadn't been startled by her voice, so she supposed he had known she was there. "I could ask you the same thing," he answered.  
  
She approached him cautiously. "I could not sleep."  
  
"Neither could I." He turned his head to look at her. He took in her entire form, his eyes traveling from head to toe, finally resting on her right arm. His frown deepened. "Did I do that?" he said in a horrified whisper.  
  
She self-consciously covered her injury. "It is not that bad," she assured him. "It does not even hurt anymore."  
  
"Anymore," he repeated, coming slowly to his feet. "But it did hurt once." he reached for her and gently urged her hand down to her side. Hesitantly, almost as though asking her permission, he ran his fingers over the dark marks on her skin.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you," he murmured. "I guess I had hoped... that I never did." His hand fell and he turned away, bracing his hands on the table. "I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. "I am so, so sorry."  
  
For the second time in one night, Starfire saw Robin act in a manner that was quite unlike him. She touched his shoulder, and his hand rose to rest gently on top of hers.  
  
"I know," she said


End file.
